Harry Potter the Baisse
by SiriusRper
Summary: postOotP what to do when you'v been betrayed by everyone you feel dear to you? betrayedindependentharry innocent in azkaban fic aprreciate reviews and constructive criticism looking for betaapply in review prefer you to be HP writer I'll read your stories


"Speech"

"Speech"

'Thought'

'_Parseltongue'_

'**Flashback'**

Darkness. Filth. That's all he could see. Darkness and filth. Who is this person you ask? Well that is a very simple answer. The Boy-who-lived he was known as once. The Chosen One perhaps, no not really that one, filth, traitor, bastard was what he is called now but his real name, why his real name was Harry James Potter the boy-who-lived-and-betrayed. Why was he called the boy-who-lived you ask? Well he was called the boy-who-lived because on the eve of Halloween 1981 when little Harry was 1 a dark wizard… you say there is no such things as wizards well there is they just hide in our world now let me get to my story, as I was saying a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort… what kind of name is that you are asking, who'd call themselves that. Well what about a sadistic murdering psychopath who hates everyone who isn't magical and those who defend them.

There that shut you up, well he came to his house where him and his parents were hiding where his father tried to hold him off to give his son and wife time to run for it. Of course being the sadistic murderer who killed everyone who got in his way wasn't deterred and killed him with a flick of his wand and a flash of green light. As Lord Voldemort strode upstairs into the nursery following Lily Potter. As he stepped into the nursery, he saw Lily Potter tucking her son into the crib and then stand defiantly in front of the crib stopping him from being able to get to the baby unless he went through her. He ordered her to move, she wouldn't budge, not an inch. She pleaded for her son's life pleading him to take her life instead of Harry's. Obviously Voldemort had had enough so passed Lily Potter like many other witches and Wizards. But standing defiantly, as he was the tuft crop of messy hair rising upwards and the killing curse coloured eyes staring accusing him as if judging him, for the first time in a long time Voldemort shuddered in fear and then his face hardened and shouted the words of the killing curse "AVADA KEDRAVA!" as the green light sped towards Harry, Voldemort smirked triumphantly and then his eyes widened in shock. After he had shouted the curse a red and gold light came out of Lily Potter and into young Harry, his eyes glowing gold as had Lily's just before she died.

The killing curse what had been the size of a football was rebounded back onto Voldemort twice the size it was when Voldemort cast it. As it hit Voldemort he screamed in pure pain. But as it hit young Harry he screamed and blood started dripping down his forehead. As the spirit of Voldemort fled it did not see a piece of it break off and enter Harry's scar shaped like a lightning bolt. "Dada…Mama …Paddy…Moody…Warmth" sobbed little Harry. So as you can all see that's why the first person to ever survive a spell designed to kill.

Where is he now you ask? Well that is a really simple question he is in hell on Earth the wizard prison full of fiends that drain the happiness until there is nothing left and bring up your worse memories, or even if they have a chance to drain you of a soul with no personality and unaware of your surrounding better dead than to be kissed by a Death Eater. Why was he put there you ask? Well because he allegedly killed one Cedric Diggory, two for the murder of his relatives Vernon, Petunia and their son Dudley Dursley. Harry of course was sent here with a mockery of a trial while the papers said he apparently confessed under truth serum. But he was innocent just like his Godfather the recently deceased Sirius Black. Of course no one knew this the evidence was made up but looked real thanks to the best forgeries in the world. Even his friends and his 'adopted' family who he thought would never turn their backs on him betrayed him. Harry Potter in his cell at that last thought for the first time in his life completely broke down and cried tears of despair, just like the Dursley's said he was not good enough for love or any type of relationship.


End file.
